The Taste Of Blood
by DreamOf
Summary: La Lumière a remporté la Bataille Finale, mais à quel prix ? La Victoire mérite-t-elle vraiment tous ces sacrifices ?...et ce sang ?    OS HG/DM


Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriétés de J.K. Rowling

Je tenais juste à signaler, avant votre lecture, que cet OS m'a été inspiré par "This Bitter Earth" de Dinah Washington (à force de l'écouter en boucle ;) )

L'ambiance est parfaite avec la musique en fond, alors je vous conseille de l'écouter aussi ;)

bonne lecture !

The Taste Of Blood.

Elle se tenait droite, rigide et son regard glissait sur les corps étendus autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un jour un tel spectacle… et pourtant.

Des râles de douleurs et des gémissements lui parvenaient de tous côtés. Toutes ces âmes abimées, mourantes…

Elle était tétanisée. Seuls ses yeux se mouvaient. Elle ne voyait plus que du sang et de la boue, des corps mutilés aux membres désarticulés, des morceaux de chair éparpillés…

_Comment en sommes nous arrivés là ? Comment avons-nous pu être les auteurs d'un tel massacre ?_

La Victoire eut soudain un goût amer dans sa bouche. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment, rouges du sang de tous ces gens et du sien. Mon Dieu… elle avait participé à cette boucherie…

Des larmes s'échappèrent et sillonnèrent ses joues sales.

_L'être humain était donc capable de toute cette folie ?_

Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler jusqu'à épuisement toute la honte et l'injustice qui la submergeaient. Tous ces gens torturés pour la Victoire et qui ne reverraient plus jamais la couleur d'un ciel sans nuage.

Ses larmes se muèrent en sanglots lorsqu'elle reconnu à quelques pas d'elle le visage strié de sang de Luna, figé dans une expression d'horreur. Elle n'eut même pas la force de s'en approcher. Perdue, désespérée, elle détourné le regard. Plus loin, elle vit Rémus ramper vers une chevelure rose fluo Arthur Weasley boiter auprès de sa femme en pleurs.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle ne distingua plus rien. Tout dans son esprit n'était que sang et douleur.

Soudain, un cri déchirant la força à les rouvrir et son cœur se brisa.

A une vingtaine de mètres, Ginny hurlait son désespoir à genoux dans la terre et le sang. Elle se cramponnait aux corps sans vie d'Harry et de Ron. Elle glissait sur le sol spongieux en essayant de les ramener contre elle, de les éloigner de leur mort. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser partir. Son visage ensanglanté était défiguré par sa douleur et sa détresse. Ce spectacle était abominable… insoutenable. Ses pleurs et ses cris résonnaient dans le parc, tranchants comme des lames plantées en plein cœur.

Et elle se tenait toujours droite et immobile. Partout autour d'elle, il commençait à avoir du mouvement, mais elle était incapable de réagir.

Ils étaient morts… cette réalité la brûlait, la consommait de l'intérieur.

Elle lâcha inconsciemment sa baguette et tomba lourdement à genoux. Elle ne pouvait retenir davantage son désespoir qui lui comprimait les poumons, ni la honte qui la rongeait.

Elle aurait préféré mourir que d'être spectatrice de…_ça_. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour qualifier ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle se mit bientôt à suffoquer dans ses cris et ses pleurs et n'y tenant plus, elle se laissa vaciller sur le flanc.

Étendue sur le sol, son visage tourné vers le ciel, elle se sentit s'éloigner de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses larmes avaient dessiné des sillons sur ses joues noires, le sang avait plaqué des mèches de cheveux dans son coup. Sa respiration s'était calmée… elle ressemblait à tous ces gens morts, étalés les uns sur les autres, immobiles et froids.

Sauf qu'elle respirait toujours.

Mais désormais, elle était seule. Avec seulement ses fantômes pour amis.

La nuit touchait à sa fin mais le ciel demeurait sombre, peuplé de nuages gris menaçants. Et pourtant, dans un filet de lumière passa un vol d'oiseaux.

Emue par cette simple démonstration de la vie, elle les suivit d'une main levée vers eux. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir les toucher, se joindre à eux et oublier. Elle aurait tant aimé les effleurer et gagner un peu de leur pureté.

Sa bouche était sèche, son corps douloureux. Épuisée, son bras retomba mollement dans la boue. Elle ferma alors les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Et elle les vit…leurs sourires, leurs yeux, leurs visages.

Et elle les entendit... leurs rires moqueurs, leurs rires enfantins.

Une boule de chagrin se forma dans sa gorge et sa respiration se bloqua…

_Mais comment en étions nous arrivés là ?_

Tout devait bien se terminer. Ils devaient avoir la chance de profiter de leurs vies…

Ils avaient rêvés de liberté et d'insouciance et voilà qu'ils devenaient les victimes de leurs propres rêves.

Une main s'agrippa à son poignet droit. Elle sursauta, se raidit et ouvrit les yeux, paniquée.

Elle était face à un visage familier, malgré les marques que la cruauté humaine y laisserait. Face à ce visage qu'elle croyait de ne plus jamais revoir.

Sa respiration se fit soudain haletante… Il était vivant !

Ses yeux chocolat plongèrent dans l'orage triste des siens.

Elle pouvait y lire tout ce qu'elle-même ressentait et au bout de quelques secondes, des larmes silencieuses glissèrent hors de ces yeux habituellement si froids. Des larmes qui la torturèrent. Elle avait tellement mal.

Elle aurait voulu les sécher, prendre ce visage tant aimé en coupe et le couvrir de baisers. Elle voulait sentir ses bras tout autour d'elle pour ne plus jamais se sentir seule.

Elle scruta son visage… toute cette douleur miroir de la sienne et ces yeux d'un bleu métallique. Ces yeux qui s'étaient adoucis pour elle au fil du temps. Ces yeux qu'elle avait secrètement appris à admirer puis à aimer.

- Drago…

Sa voix rauque se brisa en sanglots tandis qu'il fermait douloureusement ses paupières à l'entende de son prénom. Combien de nuits n'avait-il pas rêvé de l'entendre prononcer son prénom ?

Il voulait se rapprocher, la serrer contre lui pour la protéger de la barbarie qui les entourait mais il n'en avait plus la force. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Le sang dans sa bouche l'écœurait, son sang qui coulait dans son coup. Malgré la douleur qui emprisonnait son corps et son âme comme un étau, il savait qu'il survivrait à cette nuit… et elle aussi.

Alors dans un douloureux effort, mû par un infime espoir, il déplaça sa main qui enserrait le poignet de la jeune femme. Dans un mouvement aussi délicat qu'un effleurement, il la fit glisser jusqu'à sa main à elle, et la serra dans une promesse muette.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers elle. Si belle… si fragile…

D'une voix cassée, il murmura son prénom.

- Hermione…

Et elle resserra l'étreinte que formaient leurs mains jointes.

Voilà =) J'espère sincérement que ce court OS vous aura plu ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, quel qu'il soit, je suis très curieuse =)

Autant savoir, si une probable suite serait la bienvenue ... ;)

Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas,

DreamOf.


End file.
